Burdens
by iRezz
Summary: Shepard and her team set out to find a new member of the crew, but who is this new crew member, and how will She affect the mission?


**_Yay. Author's notes and stuff. what's there to say? Hmm. The character will be one of mine from my imagination...and influenced from SwTor. And this might contain a little girl on girl fluff. A little. Annnnnd...eeer...Have a good read?_**

Shepard yawned, letting herself become fully relaxed, a feat which was rare at this point.

"I just don't know, Kelly. Do we -really- need another member of the crew? I mean, we have some of the smartest and experienced men and women on this ship..."

"Not to mention scariest!" Kelly replied, in her usual, happy tone. "If you have to fight those 'big bad' collectors, i'd rather you'd fight them with one person more!"

"Awww...So you do care about me!" Shepard joked.

"Tch, it's my job to care!" Kelly replied.

"Oh? So how come you're giving me a naked massage then, Ms. Chambers? I'm sure you don't do that to any other member of the crew..." Shepard teased.

"...It was an order? Also, you're wearing a towel! You're not naked!" Kelly exclaimed.

Just as Shepard was about to make another jest, Edi lit up from her terminal near the fish-tank, giving off a blue glow.

"Shepard." Came the metallic female voice. "We have news about the current crew member we seek, and it would beneficial for you to head to the bridge, immediately, Commander."

Kelly sighed, before saying "Well, looks we will have to finish this later..."

"Heh, don't worry about it, we will have plenty of chances to finish this later, but for now...Duty calls." Shepard replied. She didn't want to head for the bridge, she wanted to stay here, leaving Kelly to work magic on her muscles... But, life is unfair, Shepard learned this lesson early, too early, by some accounts.

Then again, seeing your dad be butchered by blaster fire, and your mum carted away by some Batarian bastards, makes you grow up fast, and you also realise how fragile everything is. This is one of the reasons Amelia Shepard joined the Alliance, to stop events like that in the first place.

Although she may technically be with Cerberus, Shepard is an Alliance soldier at heart.

_****Up on the bridge****_

"So, what ya' got for me?" the Commander asked, to basically everyone in the cockpit. (Which was Joker, and Edi)

"I have come into possession of a audio file, surrounding the crew member we seek, it is crucial to finding her." Edi replied.

"Her?" Shepard asked. "It says in the dossier that the one we need is a male...that much is certain."

"Yes, even I was surprised when I heard this. The information we have on him-her is vague..."

'Odd, it's rare for Edi to be surprised, at all.' Shepard mused, before Edi's blue voice-box thing turned into a sound wave.

_"Schutta, You'll pay for getting us here..." _Said a male voice, in a odd accent, unheard to the Commander before.

_"I'm surprised... To know that a Darth of the Sith Empire uses such a vile saying." _The words were spoken in a truly calming voice, sure, Shepard doesn't have a clue what 'Darth' meant, or what this 'Sith Empire' is, but when the female spoke, it was like a wave of soothing.

Then, something ignited, an unfamiliar noise, followed by a unfamiliar hum._ "Youu will pay!" _Almost shouted the male voice.

_"The Force will guide me." _Spoke the female, before another ignition of hums took place.

What came next was odd. Clashing of noise occurred, accompanied by groans and a multitude of 'Hii-yah's' and movement of feet could be heard on a metallic floor,_ "You will not get the better of me!" _Shouted the female.

_"Ha! You have already lost! Pathetic Jedi! You will feel the Wrath of my power!" _Replied the male.

What followed was un-natural. Electricity could be heard, but it was different, it seemed directed, because the female shrieked in pain.

_"Unnngf! Y-you will not best me! The Force is my ally, the Jedi will always better the Sith! I w-will not give in!" _She shouted, over the electricity.

_"Ha! You have already lost, scum! _The aggressor continued his assault.

Then, whooshes of what seemed like wind caused the male to stop the attack, which was followed up by a slashing hum against something sounding like flesh protesting against a extreme amount of heat, which got a reply in the form of shrieks of pain from the male.

_"YOUUUU! I WILL DESTROY YOU! I WILL MAKE YOU WISH THAT YOUR PATHETIC LIFE WAS NEVER MADE INTO EXISTENCE!" _

_"Hmph." _Chirped the female._ "I was made into existence to stop people like you."_

Before she could do anything else, an explosion occurred, and the audio ended.

**Chapter 1! Woo. I'll continue in chapter 2 _Ha, no shit. _Oi, Don't make fun of me!**

**Please leave a review, but not hateful mean ones. Constructive Criticism is appreciated.**

**Have a great day! - iRezz.**


End file.
